Down To Earth
by Darks Light
Summary: Rei x Kai songfic to Linkin Parks: Hit The floor.Rei goes to confront Kai about something and things dont go quite as hoped for someone, plz giv it ago, im not good at summaries, plz r
1. Chp 1: Hit the Floor

Disclaimer: I don't own the beyblade characters or the song Hit The Floor, Linkin Park owns that and some other lucky person owns the beyblade characters.

Down To Earth  
By Darks Light

..._Rei's POV..._

I sit under a nearby tree, allowing my eyes to roam backwards and forwards; watching. Kai's at it again, barking out orders to Tyson and Max I'm not really listening, I've heard it all before and its about their lack of training; Kai's been like this for weeks no.

**_There are just too many Times that people have tried to look inside of me_**  
_**Wondering what I think of you  
**__**And I protect you out of courtesy**_

I lean back against the tree, trying to relax and clear my mind; I know soon enough I will be called to face Kai's criticism, however I can't relax. My mind keeps wandering and I remember Tyson and Max's attitudes after every one of Kai's training sessions. They usually complain about it being too hard, to long or to early in the morning. It used to get annoying but now their complaints seem more realistic every day.

I remember once they asked for my opinion and I stood up for Kai, telling them that we did have to train and that he was doing best for our team. I scoff at that, for some reason I can no longer believe what I have been willing to do and say for him.

_**Too many times that I've  
**__**Held on when I needed to push away  
**__**Afraid to say what was on my mind  
**__**Afraid to say what I need to say**_

I give up on trying to relax, Kai and Tyson are yelling at each other; Tyson wants a break and I cant blame him. Max on the other hand is somewhat wise in his own way; choosing to stay out of it as I am. I begin thinking again, _'why should we have to put up with this?' _Even more so _'why do I defend Kai?' _

I guess that one doesn't count, I know why, its because I love him, though that's one of the main things I'm curious about. _'Does he love me?' _I guess that he could, I am the only one he would confide in, and he talks to me plus he actually allows me to sleep in his bed even though there is a spare. I smile to myself remembering the first night I had woken up one night with Kai's arms protectively wrapped around my waist. I had originally gone to apologise but Kai had stopped me telling me not to; and I was happy.

_**Too many  
**__**Things that you've said about me  
**__**When I'm not around  
**__**You think having the upper hand  
**__**Means you've got to keep putting me down**_

I'm annoyed as I wonder how he could be so compassionate, so... so different then, to the arrogant bastard, to put things simple, that he is now. I keep watching him, it's something I do more and more each day and each day I realise Kai knows I would do anything for him, but there are some things I don't understand. How can he treat me like his equal at night yet during the day and our training sessions he takes pleasure in insulting everything I do,  
'_You're slacking'  
_'_You need to improve before you become as bad as Tyson'  
_'_I'm disgusted I even considered you a worthy opponent'  
_And that's only in the past two days.

_**But I've had to many stand-offs with you  
**__**Its about as much as I can stand  
**__**Just wait until the upper hand  
**__**Is mine**_

I can remember trying to do something about Kai's coldness and harshness towards us one night, I asked for a break and he asked if Tyson put me up to this, I couldn't believe it! I argued that we had all been training very hard and that we need breaks some times, however he had an answer for that; he always had an answer for everything.

He told me that he trained more then us, yet he didn't need a break, then he told me I was slipping. It had been then I realised that as much as I cared for Kai, someone needed to bring him back down earth. I know someone will and if he doesn't watch out it's going to hurt him a lot more then needed.

_**So many people like me  
**__**Put so much trust in all your lies  
**__**So concerned with what you think  
**__**To just say what we feel inside**_

I shake my head slightly only to realize that Tyson and Max have started another match. They complain, though only enough to try and prove a point then they just drop it in fear Kai would lose it and give them more training to do.

_**So many people like me  
**__**Walk on eggshells all day long  
**__**All I know is that all I want  
**__**Is to feel like I'm not stepped on**_

I should probably do something, me being the only one who has a chance of Kai actually listening but I don't know what; I have already tried once and failed miserably. That was at night, during the day Kai usually wouldn't give me the time of day, depending on which one of the others is around. I'd try and talk to him and he would tell me to get back to training or just ignore me all together. I glare in Kai's direction, I can't let him keep treating me and the others like this; it's time to bring Kai back to reality.

_**There are so many things you say  
**__**That make me feel like you've crossed the line  
**__**What goes up will surely fall  
**__**And I'm counting down the time**_

I stretch slightly. I don't know if I should do this, there are so many different possibilities that could amount from just one decision. However, I know it's got to be done, what Kai's doing to us isn't right; he's taken it one step to far to many times.

I sigh looking at Drigger, Kai had called my bit beast weak and my lack of skill the cause many of times not to mention, the personal attacks on not only me and Tyson, but Max as well. I glare over at Kai, he'll be brought down to earth soon enough and when that he's going to get a shock of a lifetime.

'_**Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you  
**__**Its about as much as I can stand  
**__**So I'm waiting until the upper hand  
**__**Is mine**_

I stand up, holding Drigger tightly in one hand. I know what I have to do, I might not like it and Kai might not like it either, but I feel I disserve the truth and Kai needs to wake up to the reality that he isn't 'all that'. Sure I might think that he actually is 'all that' but that's beside the point, which is he shouldn't treat me, us, the team, like he does.

I walk over to him, he's standing by Tyson and Max's beyblade match, Dranzer is spinning at his feet; he wont be able to see me coming if he's keeping an eye on Dranzer _and _Tyson and Max. I stand in front of him; I know that he knows I'm here yet still he ignores me.  
"Kai can we talk?" I ask, it's a simple request but he still won't look at me, instead he bends down and picks up Dranzer placing his beyblade in his back pocket.  
"Kai!" I say loudly, as I grab his arm to stop him from walking away as he's done many-a-time before. I can see Tyson and Max watching us out of the corner of my eye and I'm sure Kenny is to, I don't care but I can guess that Kai does.

He looks up at me giving me an all to familiar _'can we talk about what ever it is later'_ looks. However, I don't want to talk about it later, I want to know the truth and now is a good a time as any. Kai glares slightly and goes to turn away,  
"Kai, do you love me?" I ask in a tone of hope, he freezes and looks back at me and I know that he too can hear the gasps of amazement from Tyson and the others; he can't walk away now.

_**I doubt I'll ever trust a single thing you say  
**__**You knew your lies would divide us  
**__**But you lied anyway**_

..._Kai's POV..._

I glared at Rei, mostly in shock and disbelief, I know he can see it, I can feel my cheeks beginning to go red in embarrassment as my emotionless mask slips slowly away. I can't believe he thought of bringing that topic up! Let alone here in front of Tyson and the others! I try to regain my composure but it's not working, I can feel their eyes on me; all of them. I know they can see me blushing but I can't help it; I can't stop it no matter how hard I try. _'Did Rei do this on purpose?' _He knows how much I hate showing compassion and weakness in front of the others; let alone allowing them the knowledge that _I_ could love.

I look into Rei's eye's trying to figure out why he was doing this to me, however, all I can see is annoyance; I've hesitated for to long. I regain my composure trying to ignore the stares from Tyson and the others. I have to say _something,_ but what? I look deeper into Rei's eyes and I can tell I've already blown it.

"No," I say with a slight smirk, my emotionless mask is finally back in place. I don't wait to see Rei's reaction instead I shot a glare at Tyson and the others hoping they would stop looking at me, stop listening and go away; at least back to training so I could sort things out with Rei. No such luck. I look back at Rei; he has his back to me and is shaking slightly. _God_ I hope he's not crying. If he were, I wouldn't know how long I would be able to keep my emotionless mask in place. And still the others are watching.

_**And all the lies have got you floating  
**__**Up above us all  
**__**But what goes up has got to fall**_

..._Rei's POV..._

I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes. I had been so sure, so sure Kai would have returned my feelings; I was wrong. Now there are no feelings to try to hold me back, all I can feel is pain and anger. I clench my fist, _'does Kai have any compassion at all?' _I swing around; I knew what I'm doing.

_**One minute you're on top  
**__**The next you're not  
**__**Watch it drop  
**__**Making your heart stop  
**__**Just before you hit the floor  
**__**One minute you're on top  
**__**The next you're not  
**__**Missed your shot  
**__**Making your heart stop  
**__**Thought you had won...**_

..._Kai's POV..._

I wince in pain, one hand on my ass, trying to get Dranzer out of my back pocket, the other holding my throbbing face. I watch in hurt as Rei retreats back to the hotel from my new humiliating position on the ground; I couldn't believe Rei took a swing at me! I'm in shock, I had never known Rei to really strike out at anyone and now he had nocked me to the ground; I didn't want to believe it. However, there would be no denying it to anyone, I had the pain to prove it, not just my pride and face; but my heart as well.

I hear stifled laughter and glare up at Tyson hoping he would get the hint to shut up! No such luck, however the laughter dies when Max makes Tyson realize Rei's gone, they go as well. Kenny on the other hand just stares at me, I can feel his eyes on me but I'm to embarrassed to look him in the face.  
"Well you've gone and done it now Kai, and quite frankly you deserve every bit of it, if not more,"  
That's all he says before he too runs off to the hotel, and I am left, no where to go, no one to turn to and little hope that I would ever be able to face Rei again.

..._**And then its all gone**_

So, what do you think? Should I add a happier ending chapter? Anyway hope you enjoyed it 'cause i enjoyed writting it and please review i'de like to know your oppinions .


	2. Chp 2: Alternative Ending here onwards

...Rei's POV...

I hear the door slam shut behind me before I turn and lock it with shaking hands. I tremble slightly as I look around the room we share, it looks so dark and lonely now, however it's only late afternoon. I crawl under the covers on Kai's bed, curling into a small ball as I cry; I had been so sure.

I hear banging at the door, I listen intently to the voices and sigh, it's only Tyson and the others, they're wanting to come in, asking if I was alright. I give a small laugh as Tyson congratulates me on hitting Kai in the face; I wish I could be as positive about what I had done as he is. I don't know why I'm not, I, despite my self, enjoyed it. I had stood up to Kai, who for so long had intimidated me. It had been I who had brought Kai back to earth and handed him the harsh truth of reality, yet I regret it.

I think it's because I now know the truth. I had wanted to know the truth for so long and now that I know it, I wish I didn't. Part of me, in the deepest depths of my heart still believes there's hope, that maybe Kai only said no so the others wouldn't see me as his weakness. However there's more doubt then hope, it had been said, Kai had told me to my face that he didn't love me, _'now where's the hope in that?'_

...Kai's POV...

I cringe slightly as I slowly get up off the ground, _'why the hell did I have to put my beyblade in my back pocket!'_ My beyblade and faithful bitbeast Dranzer is now burning warmly in my hand; I can tell she's not happy with what I have done to Rei and doesn't seem to care that I'm in pain. I look towards the hotel rubbing my hand over my face, it has stoped throbbing, but I can guess that there is a mark. I walk quickly towards the hotel in hope of explaining things to Rei, though I'm full of doubt, Rei wouldn't have lashed out if he hadn't of been extremely cut at me, and Kenny's right; I disserve it.

I hit the button for the lift and wait, though I don't have my patients with me. I take the stairs; our room is on the third floor so its not to far. I walk out into the hallway that leads to our room only to meet the one person I don't want to see anytime soon; Tyson. I lower my head in embarrassment and keep walking forward but he stops me, like my bitbeast he's not all to pleased with me. I don't look at him even though he tells me to over and over again, I don't want him or anyone to see my emotions; my weaknesses. Rei had shattered my emotionless mask as soon as I saw the tears in his eyes as he swung around. Tyson goes off at me once more, I wish he would leave me alone; I've been through enough today.

I wince as I feel a stinging pain on the other side of my face to which Rei had hit me, Tyson had just slapped me. Usually I would have yelled at him or at least punched him back, but now there seems no point; any respect they had had for me was gone. I still don't look at him, but he allows me to walk past still throwing insults at me about how I disserve everything I get and a lot more. I don't say anything at all, it wasn't just my emotionless mask Rei shattered; it was my pride and confidence as well.

I raise my head slightly only to see Max shaking his head at me in disgust, I look away finding I cant hold any of their gazes anymore and I knew it would be useless to try,  
"You've hit a new low Kai, don't even think that Rei will take you back just like that,"  
That is all he says as he walks passed me, probably to go join Tyson at the other end of the hall, I don't care.

I reach the door to our hotel room and try to open it; locked. I should of guessed that it would be,  
"Rei?" I question softly through the door but I get no reply,  
"Rei please let me ex..."  
"Go away Kai,"

I don't know how to respond, I don't know what to do, I slowly turn around and sit on the floor, back against the door and I cry. I don't remember the last time I had cried, I don't even think I time like that existed, though that doesn't matter I'm crying now. I had been trying so hard not to cry ever since I had watched Rei walk away; trying to repair my emotionless mask, but Rei's words just then ruined any chance of that.

I had let my pride ruin everything I had ever had that made my life seem somewhat worth living, and now, I didn't even have my pride, that too had been stripped from me. I listen as Kenny walks off past me, telling Tyson and Max to come with him, I continue to cry, I don't know when I'll stop though I don't think I'll ever stop hurting.

I try and convince myself that I still have a chance with Rei but my attempts are futile, he didn't even allow me to explain. However, even if he did what was I supposed to say, I doubt that there is anything I could say that would change things now. My crying calms down but the pain in my heart stays and burns strongly like Dranzer does in my hand as I lower my head in shame. The events of this afternoon play over and over in my mind allowing me to see all the mistakes I had made, though this only makes me feel worse.

I drop Dranzer on the ground, she's still berating about what I have done. I whimper slightly, no one seems to understand that there is nothing I can do now. No one seems to understand that I too am hurting, though I guess that's to be expected; _'when have I ever shown hurt'. _I slam my fists on the ground in frustration, tears brimming in my eyes again, I burry my head in my hands and cry; _'why does life have to be so harsh.'_

...Rei's POV...

I lie in bed, unable to relax or to stop thinking. I look out the window and it surprises me how fast time has past; _'how long had I been lying here?' _I continue to gaze out the window; its night and the stars shine in the sky along side the moon. Usually I enjoyed gazing out at the stars, they would leave me feeling relaxed and at peace, but this time is different and I know why. This gets me thinking and now the realisation of Kai not being with me begins to resurface, _'where would he be sleeping, would he even be sleeping?' _After all this is his room and I know that Tyson and the others wouldn't exactly jump at the opportunity for him to stay in their's.

I sigh as I turn my head and look at the door, I suddenly some part of me wishes that I knew where Kai was now. I eye the door, I know it's locked, but _'do I unlock it in case Kai comes back?'_ For some reason I don't seem to like the thought of him having to sleep on the streets or having to beg Tyson to let him stay with him, but _'do I really want Kai to come back?' _I sit up shaking my head slightly as I do so, before returning my gaze to the door. I'm slightly annoyed that whether to unlock a door or not, something that should be so simple, could be so complicated. I sit up properly rubbing my eyes slightly; I know I'm not going to get any sleep if I don't decide soon.


	3. Chp 3:

...Kai's POV...

I stare directly ahead, I don't know how long I've been sitting here, but it must have been a long time. I can see the hallway beginning to darken, _'or is it just doing that because I'm tired?' _I have know idea though something tells me both of them are probably right. I know I'm tired, I can barely keep my eyes open. It's annoying, usually I would be able to easily stay awake into the early hours of the morning but now, it seems as though I have been drained of all my energy.

I should sleep, my body keeps telling me that I should but my mind doesn't want to, that would be giving in to re-living the events of this afternoon and that is something I don't want to do. I stare at what looks like the hallways wall, my visions blurring. I snap my head up and shake it slightly as a distinctive _'click'_ reaches my ears. I look up and down the hall as I hear retreating footsteps, however there's no one in sight, _'this could only mean...' _I look up hopefully at the door handle though I remain seated, _'couldn't hurt to try...'_ I reach up with one hand and try it; it turns simply and quietly.

...Rei's POV...

I lie silently in bed gazing out the window at the night sky, I can feel my eye lids slowly closing. For some reason I'm at peace and the pain of Kai's rejection seems to be slowly slipping away. I don't understand though, _'is it because I know longer care for Kai or is it because I believe there's still hope?' _I can't tell and find myself to tired to think about it or anything else, well maybe one thing..._'do I still want Kai's love?'_

...Kai's POV...

I pick up Dranzer and carefully get up off the ground and stare at the door, its unlocked I know _'but should I go in or wait out the rest of the night?'_ I let out a soft sigh, it's not only Dranzer who says I should go in but my heart as well. I open the door as quietly as possible as I think over how I'm supposed to explain things to Rei, I have had _some_ time to think but not much. However there is one thing I'm curious about as I stare into the moonlit room, _'what has Rei been thinking during all this time he has had locked away in this room?'_

I walk into the room before closing the door softly behind me, _'what does Rei think of me now?' _sadly I know the answer to my own question wasn't going to be a positive one. I stop and stand silently as I observe the room around me. It's dark, the only light is that from the silver moon who's light streams in through the window and onto my bed. I feel myself smile slightly as I look somewhat relieved at the Chinese boy who is sleeping in my bed, _'this has got to be a positive thing...'_

'_Do I leave Rei to sleep or do I wake him up in hope of trying to set things straight?_' I don't know the exact answer though something tells me I should let the boy sleep, if not to allow me some time to actually think things over but to also allow Rei some peace. I nod my head silently at this thought, yes, it would be best, I walk over and sit down on the edge of the spare bed watching as Rei sleeps on, especially if Rei is still hurting or enraged with me. I soon find myself staring out the window into the star-studded sky wishing that Rei would give me another chance.

I yawn and stand up slowly, I wont be able to get anything sorted out between Rei if I don't get any sleep. I pause looking down at Rei who's sleeping peacefully in my bed, I debate whether or not it would be wise to join him or not. _'Why not... it's not like things could get any worse'_ that's what part of me says and I listen. I crawl into bed, lying down on my side beside Rei before my arms automatically, as if by habit, wrap around Rei's slim waist, drawing him in to my chest. To my relief Rei doesn't pull away but places his hands on mine, _'maybe I do have a chance even if it's only in his subconscious mind...'_

Much to my annoyance I still cant sleep, it feels like my minds debating with itself, I managed to shake off the feeling telling myself that I would get up early so as to give Rei some space.

...Rei's POV...

I open my eyes slowly to find that the sky's still dark and the stars and moon are still shinning brightly. I shift slightly feeling unusually warm and comfortable, I freeze up slightly realising that Kai's sleeping beside me, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I don't know what to think, my first instinct of panic is to push him out of the bed but I calm down slightly in time to think things over. For some reason I feel full of hope yet also full of doubt, I'm confused, Kai had said no when I asked him if he loved me but yet he still returns to hold me close during the night.

I roll over slightly so that I'm now facing Kai, I consider waking him up and demanding an explanation for yesterday, but I decide against it. Kai looks so peaceful it would be a pity to wake him, though the hidden bonus is the time it would give me to truly sort things out with my heart.

...Kai's POV...

I wake up and look out the window, it looks as if the sun's just beginning to rise. I would have preferred to been up earlier but there is nothing I can do about it now. I look down at Rei, he's still sleeping curled into my chest, I sigh softly before slowly and carefully sitting up. I don't want to wake him just yet. I go to get up but freeze as I feel a hand on my arm drawing me back,  
"Are you just going to leave like that?"  
It's Rei, I sigh and shake my head slowly in answer to his question,  
"I didn't think you'd want to wake up with me beside you after yesterday," I tell him as a turn around to look at him as he opens his mouth to speak again,  
"Forget...forget about what happened yesterday, I just want to know... do you love me?"


	4. Chp 4:

I keep my eyes intently focused on that of Kai's, though he says nothing in answer to my question. I watch as he adverts his gaze and lowers his head, I sigh sadly but then he nods his head before looking back up into my eyes. I'm slightly taken back when I realise he's blushing. My heart races, _'he said yes' _well he didn't exactly say it but in all the languages I have heard of a nod means yes, however my happiness begins to subside when the confusion of yesterday comes back to my mind. _'Why did he say yes now but no yesterday?'_ I stop thinking long enough to realise that Kai's no longer looking at me but at the blankets of the bed.  
"Kai... are you ashamed of me?" I ask with a slight hint of hesitation, _'was I really ready for the answer to this question?'_ It was the only reasonable explanation that my mind could come up with for Kai's answer yesterday.

...Kai's POV...

I snap my head up in shock and open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, I don't know what to say; my whole life I had grown up with the ability to avoid situations such as this. I know that I'm not a shamed of Rei, _'but how do I explain yesterday to him when I don't really understand what went on myself?'_ I stop mid way through my thoughts to see Rei looking at me, his eyes a mixture of pain and sadness at my lack of response. I cringe slightly; I hate the way I always seem to end up hurting him when he's been nothing but good to me. I watch as he goes to turn around and maybe even to leave, I quickly place my hand on his should. I don't want him to leave me.  
"I'm not a shamed of you," I tell him sincerely.

I watch him my heart full of anxiety, he looks somewhat relived but I can tell something is still bothering him, something from yesterday that is still lingering in the darkest part of his mind.  
"But why... why did you deny it?" he asks and its clear that this is tearing him up inside. I try and explain but find my self constantly stumbling over the same words, the same scenes again and again. I pause and look up at him, he seems to be debating something in his mind I want to ask what it is but I find that the best thing for me to do at the moment is to try and fix the mess I have made. I tell him of my hate of weakness, my inability to comprehend that I could have a weakness... I find my self rambling which probably not the best thing to do so I stop...  
"...please forgive me," I ask of him in quiet desperation.

...Rei's POV...

We sit in silence, an awkward, heavy silence, and I find myself wishing he would say something; anything so that I wouldn't have to. However, I know that he wont say anything, it's my turn but what do I say. I want to forgive him that is clear in my heart, I don't think I could have found it in my heart to stay mad at him at all, but there's one thing that I don't want. For him to go back and become the bastard he once was; I don't want the pain to have been for nothing.

I know I cant change him and that I have no right two even try to change him, part of love is accepting people as they are, accepting both their good qualities and their bad ones. I'm willing to accept this but I have I feeling that I my haven gotten through to him somewhere deep within his heart and that knowledge is enough for me. I stop thinking, I think I have done enough of that in the past day to last me a lifetime. I move passively over to sit beside Kai his eyes, full of uncertainty, follow every movement I make. I pause and kneel beside Kai, smiling softly before wrapping my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face against his and in his hair...  
"You're forgiven..." I whisper into his ear and he lets out a sigh of relief as though he had been holding his breath the whole time awaiting my final decision.

I feel at peace with myself, with my life once more as I feel Kai's strong arms wrap possessively around my waist.  
"Thankyou..." I here him say ever so softly that even my keen ears strain to hear, though its worth it, It's a rare thing to hear Kai apologise. The good and the bad qualities, I'm happy for them all as they all attribute to what makes Kai, Kai. I smile in content, I've been given the ultimate gift; the love of my leader and I wouldn't change I thing.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it (and being able to finish writing it .)


End file.
